Close Your Sleepy Eyes
by SmackSmack
Summary: A Fred Weasley Fan Fiction.


I had been a great friend, almost like family to the weasleys, but I had not seen them since my fifth year at Hogwarts had ended. My grandmother had heard of all the pranks and other things I was doing and wouldn't't let me see the weasleys for the summer because of the 'bad influence' the twins were on me.

"But Granny!" I yelled.

"No!" she yelled back at me, very clearly. "They are NOT your friends!" she added.

"Yes! Yes they are!" I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles were turning white.

"Friends do not get you into this kind of trouble!"

"We were only having fun!"

"I...I think you should just let her go…" My head snapped back, hearing a small male voice from the stairs. It was my younger half - brother Neville.

I looked back at my grandmother. "I don't need your permission." I told her. "I'm leaving anyways. I do not understand why you don't want me to see the quidditch game with them."

"Goodbye Neville. I guess I'll see you in a week" I said, walking out the door, slamming it behind me.

I turned behind a corner of the house, and suddenly my two best friends since the beginning popped up out of no where. "So I see you finally got your self out of there, eh?" One of them asked.

"Fred? George?" I asked, squinting in the darkness trying to tell which was which. "Why are you here?"

"Well how else were you expecting to get to the burrow?" The twins separated to show their father, Arthur, in the bewitched flying car. I guess he wouldn't't trust them, or anyone in the family taking it out again after what Ron did to it a few years back.

"Oh but I haven't gotten any clothes with me!" I told them.

"Well, you best get in there and pack some things!" George said.

I walked back to the door, opened it and looked at my angry grandmother, knitting on the couch. I angrily made my way up the stairs.

I Packed all my best Sweaters, Pants, underwear, of course, and anything else i may need. I walked over too my bed and gently picked up a large black and white ball of Fluff, Placing my Cat, Felix, into his cage.

I finished packing quite quickly. I left all my stuff in the hallways as I walked into Neville's room.

"Why Are you Leaving?" He asked, putting his book down.

"I don't want to be here anymore...Well, not with Granny" I put an arm around my brother. "I'd rather be with the weasleys for a while, it makes me much happier than being here."

"well.. Alright. I'd rather you be happy than getting into fights every night." Neville paused. "So... I'll see you in a week?" he asked. School was starting very soon..

I nodded and hugged him before i got up. I walked out of the boys room and dragged my things down stairs.

"I made you a scarf." grandmother stood up and shoved the badly colored scarf into my chest.

"Thanks." I replied, walking out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

"Finally! what took you so long!" Fred asked as George took my bags and put them into the trunk of the car.

"I'm sorry, I just had to talk to Neville..." "How is the young man doing these days?" Arthur asked me and i got into the back seat. "oh he is doing good. He's actually surprisingly good in Herbology!" "well that very nice!" He said, turning around, tightening his grip on the wheel. "well, we best be heading off now!" He started the car as Fred got in beside me and George got into the passengers seat.

Soon enough we were fling high up in the night sky. many Beautiful stars were shinning everywhere and the moon was full and bright. "It sure is nice out tonight..." I leaned my head on the window, trying to keep my droopy eyelids to stay up. "It is quite beautiful, but i don't think you'll be seeing it any longer." Fred turned over to me. :Oh yeah? Why is that?" I yawned. "you seem awfully tired. That's why." "I am n-" I stopped mid way into my sentence unable to hold in another yawn. " I am not tired." "Oh yes you are" The twins sang. "I swear i am not..."

My eyelids were starting to get a bit more heavy. I moved my head from the window to Fred's shoulder. It was much more comfortable than a window. keeping my eyes opened was getting way to hard by now and i let them finally close. I felt a friendly arm wrap around my waist as i dozed off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tabitha, Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" a voice called from beside me. My eyes slowly fluttered open as saw the skinny brown haired girl kneeling beside me. "Hermione!" I squealed, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much!" i yelled. "And I've missed you too! but you need yo get ready now!we won't eat without you!" she pulled out of my bear hug and began to throw clothing at me. "alright, Alright" I began stripping down and putting on the darker pink sweater she threw at me "whats the big rush?" i asked as i slipped on the tight brown pants. "Don't you remember! Today's is the quidditch game! " she yelled "It's one of the only reasons why you came here!" she threw one last thing at me and rushed down the stairs.

I put on the rest of things she tossed over too me as well as my brown boots. I looked in the small mirror that was in Ginny's room. My hair was actually not as bad as i thought. my dark brown waves were perfect, rather than sticking out everywhere like i thought.

Running down the stairs, I seemed to have made whole lot of unnecessary noise. Most likely caused because of my big boots. they were quite heavy.

"Tabbi!" the indescribable voice of molly weasley squealed. "I'm glad to see the boys got you here safely!" the two of us walked to the kitchen, where most of the Weasley family was seated, along with harry and Hermione.

"Yeah. you fell asleep right after telling us you weren't!" George chuckled. "oh..." I paused. "well, I wasn't." I denied that i was ever tired.

I walked over to the old weasley table, taking my normal seat right across from George. everyone began piling food onto their plates and shoveling it into their mouths. I was honestly so hungry. i didn't eat anything at home last night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright!" Arthur yelled "Time to head out!"

Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all walked out the door quickly and Arthur kissed molly goodbye.

The group of us didn't walk to far until we stopped to meet a man standing by a near by tree. "Oh, It's so nice to see you, Arthur!" He said, cheerfully. "Nice to see you too, Amos!" he hugged the dark haired man. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone" Arthur introduced him to us. "Wheres that boy of yours?" He asked. "He should be on his way here..." Amos replied.

just as if it was on cue, a tall brown hair, pale skinned boy had appeared in front of me, almost knocking me over. "oh. sorry" He apologized, helping me regain my balance. "Cedric! nice to see you again" I remember him. I remember meeting him in my second or third year. We were actually pretty Good friends back then. We didn't talk much since then, though. we actually talked quite a lot as be starting walking again. It was Fred, George, Cedric and me. we were all very excite about the quidditch game tonight. it was the world cup. the WORLD CUP. Bulgaria vs the Irish. I of course, was hoping for the Irish to win. Ron was all for Bulgaria. He has some obsession with Viktor Krum.

about twenty or more minutes later we were walking up a huge grassy hill, the grass was very tall. at least to my knees, though as we kept going up hill it got shorter, more to my ankles. once we got to the top of the hill, all we could see was clear blue Sky's, light greed grass and... and old boot? why we all crowded around an old boot?

"Why are we all crowded around a manky old boot?" harry asked. I guess i wasn't the only one who was confused. "that's not just any manky old boot, mate" The twins came up behind him. "It's a port key"

"A port key?" Harry asked under his breath.

"Come on, Com on we haven't got all day!" Arthur yelled, grabbing onto the boot. the rest of us grabbed onto it. i had absolutely no idea what was going to happen next. once everyone grabbed onto the boot we flew into the air, spinning in circles.

"LET GO!" Amos Diggory yelled very loudly.

"What!" Hermione screamed.

"LET GO!" He yelled again.

I think i was probably the first one to let go of the.. 'Port key". I was falling down to the ground, really fast. It felt amazing yet absolutely terrifying at the same time. I could see of the other flailing around near me as well. seconds later, i hit the ground.


End file.
